I love you continued
by The KC
Summary: A continuation of "i love you" from chapter 11 of miraculous drabbles by Lover of romance246


The moon's light shined through the bedroom window and gleamed on to the two people laying on the bed.

Marinette laid on her side admiring a sleeping Adrien while tracing 'I love you' on his back with her fingertips. Was it weird that they were sleeping in the same bed? Yep. But she had a perfectly good reason.

Before the full moon had blessed the world with its beauty and light, a terrible thunderstorm filled the sky with scowling thunder and devastating lightning cracking across the sky.

Usually Marinette wasn't afraid of thunderstorms but for some reason this one just bothered her. It bothered her so much that she just couldn't get to sleep. So she climbed out of bed and began to walk to the room of the first person she could think of for comfort. Adrien.

Now how are they sleeping under the same roof when it's obvious that they live under different roofs. Adrien, Niño, Alya, and Marinette took a vacation to Honolulu for Summer break and stayed in a four bedroom villa.

She walked through the living room. It was really nice. It was painted white and decorated with pictures of cities and other tropical islands. It also had a beige colored four seated couch with elegant black designs against the wall and a matching loveseat placed horizontal of the couch with an elegant gold glass table in the middle. It also had a patio that led to a deck decorated with four beach chairs, two on each side of a fire pit and a gigantic pool. She sometimes wondered how much it all cost but when that thought came to mind, she then wondered how did Adrien get his father to pay for it all.

She walked across the living room to a hall that led to his door. She knocked once and the door creaked open. Adrien was asleep, wrapped up in his cover from his torso on down. 'Adorable in everyway,' she thought and then whispered, "Adrien."

He lightly stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his light green eyes, which were dazed with sleep.

"Marinette? W-why are you still awake?" he tiredly asked.

Marinette pointed at the open window that showed a gray cloud filled sky and flinched when thunder boomed in the the sky, "Couldn't sleep." She hoped he got the question.

Luckily he did. He rolled over to the left, silently welcoming her to climb in. She quietly walked around to the other side of the bed and slipped in under the covers then stared at his back as light snores escaped his mouth.

Now we're back here with Marinette propped up on her elbow lightly tracing 'I love you' on his back with her fingertips.

It was crazy really. Here she was laying in bed with a model who she also has a crush on, tracing her feelings on his back with her fingertips. It really made her feel like too much of a stalkerish fangirl.

But she couldn't help it! Not when she knew that there wasn't even a 10% chance that he would return her feelings. And also because she gotten addicted to the feeling of the smooth texture of his night shirt and the solid feeling of his back underneath.

"Marinette sighed, 'What am I doing? I might as well except that there's no possible way that he loves me as much as I love him,'

She halted her fingertip tracing and rolled over on her opposite side trying to get some shut eye.

Her breath caught in her throat however when she felt Adrien stir behind her. Suddenly he drapped his left arm around her waist and pressed his body against hers. She shivered when she felt his hot breath against her ear.

"I love you too, Marinette."

End of original

Adrien rested his head in the crook of her neck as he pulled her closer.

She felt a sudden rush of excitement Adrien the adrien agreste was cuddling with her! Adrien kissed her neck as she turned around to meet his gaze, she wrapped her hands around his neck and laid her lips on his. It didn't take long for adrien to take control of the kiss. It took about a minute and a half for them to finally have to gasp for air. They reluctantly pulled away from each other to get a breath of air. He wrapped his arms around her waist once more as they drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Marinette awoke to adrien's perfect green eyes staring right at her. It wasn't a stalker-like stare but rather a caring and loving one. Marinette and Adrien were so deep in each other's stares that they didn't even realize niño and alya at the doorway, they could've gone on for hours if it weren't for an "Ahem" from alya. Marinette gave her a dirty look but got out of bed anyway. She made her way to her own room with alya following right behind her. Alya kept her composure until the door shut behind them then immediately blurted out "when did this happen girl" "w-well just last night I guess" marinette responded as she held her arm in embarrassment alya laughed "girl get dressed we're gonna celebrate tonight!" Meanwhile niño just smirked and said "it's about time I was dying trying not to tell the girls" Adrien chuckled then went to get dressed. Later that night they decided to go to a movie. Alya and niño went to get popcorn and told Marinette and Adrien to go in ahead of them but little did they know, the two never planned on coming back. Instead they ordered some food at the restaurant across the street and came out about an hour later thinking it was safe to go back. Meanwhile Marinette stopped worrying if they were coming back and moved closer to Adrien. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. She nuzzled up against his chest and softly whispered "I love you". Adrien kissed the top of her head and replied "I love you too" by the time the movie ended Marinette was curled up in Adrien's arms fast asleep. Adrien lightly nudged her. She tiredly rubbed her beautiful bluebell eyes as she asked what time it was, Adrien took out his phone "10:30" . They got up from their seats but not before locking hands and walked out of the theater. at this time alya and niño already got back to the movie theater and were sitting on the couch that was on the left hand side of the entrance. Marinette scowled at her friends but was very thankful for them as well. When they got back to the villa it was about 11:00. regardless of everyone being extremely tired Adrien asked Marinette to be his girlfriend, she accepted as she slammed her lips on to his feeling a sudden jolt of adrenaline and this time she wouldn't let him take control. She grabbed the collar of his shirt to pull him twards her as she ever so slightly deepend the kiss which made Adrien melt. Niño being in a dazed state said disgusted "get a room you two" Alya hit him on the arm and dragged him off to his own room by the time she got back to the foyer the couple had already gone into their room "what am I going to do with those two?" She wondred as she walked back to own room

THAT NIGHT 3am

Plagg shot out of Adrien's pile of day clothes that was now laying on the floor "Psssssst Tiki i know you can hear me" Tiki arose from the drawer at the far end of the room and swiftly flew over to plagg "WHAT!?" She said in as qiet a voice as she possibly could. "I think they deserve to know" plagg responded. Tiki reluctantly agreed. Adrien and Marinette woke up to a slight nudge on the shoulder for thier respective kwamis. Marinette and Adrien both tried to hide the kwamis behind their backs but they flew out from behind them. Adriens jaw dropped as he saw tiki and Marinette was in shock from seeing plagg. Over the next hour and a half they explained everything to each other. As Adrien got up to get a drink of water to try to process the situation he heard a familiar line come from plaggs mouth "Since you're up mind getting me some camembert" Adrien rolled his eyes but got a slice of the cheese and threw it to plagg. Marinette decided to take a page out of plaggs book and said "Since you're up mind getting me a glass of water"Adrien responded with anything for my princess" plagg looked at him gobsmacked "bu-ewwwwww" his but was interupted by the couple kissing. Plagg had been so stunned he didn't realize Marinette get out of bed. The two went back to bed. Adrien placed his hands on Marinettes waist and pulled her close. He planted a kiss on her forehead as she rested against his chest. The two fell asleep in each others arms. And they knew that this was all they needed

ZEE END


End file.
